


Viral

by YagiRisa



Series: you can't spell winchester without r e c e h [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, kampung!au, om telolet om, percayalah saya masih mabuk telolet, recehan, winceh
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YagiRisa/pseuds/YagiRisa
Summary: Dean Winchester tidak menyukai sesuatu yang viral.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural punyanya Oom Eric Kripke dan CW---saya boleh minta telolet ga sama mereka? /dor

Dean meski umurnya sudah cukup banyak— tujuh belas, tidak suka sesuatu yang viral. Ingat saat anak-anak seusianya berlomba-lomba ke warnet buat bikin satu akun facebook dan twitter, Dean masih doyan menulis di jurnal (sekali lagi ditekankan, JURNAL. Bukan DIARY). Saat bocah-bocah ingusan lainnya sudah main Point Blank sampai bisa mengeluarkan sumpah-serapah sekotor mulutnya Mang Bobby, Dean cuma suka main solitaire atau pinball. Bahkan seorang Syamsudean Winchester pernah beranggapan kalau media sosial instagram adalah situs video porno—salahkan Gabriel yang mem-follow sejumlah aktris majalah dewasa di akun instagramnya dan menunjukkannya pada Dean yang kurang update.

 Sore ini, ada yang ganjil dengan kampungnya. Kampungnya sunyi. Kampunya senyap. Warung Ceu Charlie tidak buka. Babeh John tidak ada (ah, memang beliau sering tidak ada, sih. Paling lagi tepar di suatu kedai tuak di luar sana sama sejumlah kartu remi. Biasa, main judi). Novak bersaudara tidak ada yang mengajak Dean buat keluyuran. Jo yang biasa lasak keliling kampung sama motor bebeknya buat ngaheureuyan (baca: ngejailin) Dean juga tidak ada. Hanya ada jangkrik yang menyanyi juga jerit Chuck Sunandar yang beberapa menit lalu menawarkan sate kambing—dan promosi teenlit yang baru diterbitkannya.

 Oh ya, Sam. Dean tidak khawatir soal Sam. Sam jelas lagi asyik belajar buat ujian kenaikan kelas. Anak rajin emang ga akan ke mana.

 Balik lagi ke topik. Kesunyian ini mah anehnya kebangetan. Ini, kan, bukan Nyepi. Bukan juga malam Natal. Matahari masih kelihatan, jadi ini belum tengah malam. Tapi, ke mana semua orang?

 Dean mematikan televisi. Sayup terdengar suara klakson memainkan sebuah lagu dan jeritan yang tak bisa Dean dengar dengan jelas.

 Tiba-tiba pintu rumah menjeblak terbuka. Terlihat Sam yang napasnya semrawut dengan mata berkilat senang.

 "Hayu, Dean! Kita ke depan!" Sam berseru.

 "Ngapain—EH BUKANNYA ELU DARI TADI BELAJAR DI KAMAR?!"

 "Bosen, ah!" Dean terkejut baru kali ini Sam bilang bosen belajar. "HAYU KITA PEGATIN BIS AKAP SAMA AKDP BUAT TELOLETIN KLAKSONNYA! BIS PARIWISATA SEKALIAN!"

 "... Ha? Te.. lolet?"

 Dean tak paham lagi.

.

.

.

Dean diseret Sam pada akhirnya. Dean jelas ogah. Dia tidak paham apa itu telolet-telolet. Ngapain coba nanti dia dipinggir jalan.

 Bola mata Dean yang bulat makin bulat saat kakinya menjajak pinggir jalan besar yang biasa ia pakai untuk megat angkot untuk pergi sekolah.

 Satu kampungnya ada di sini semua. Dari Ceu Charlie sampai si antisosial kelas kakap, Kevin, ada di sini. Melirik ke kanan yang menjadi sumber bau sate kambing, ada rodanya Chuck Sunandar dan Jo yang sedang jajan di sana. Novak bersaudara juga ada di sini, lengkap dengan spanduk bertuliskan, _'Om Telolet Om_!' sampai _'Jodoh Kutinggal Telolet Kutunggu'_ —karena yang terakhir Gabe yang pegang, Dean yakin spanduknya itu setengah curhatan _kokoro_ Gabe.Dean melongo. Awalnya ia kira ada yang kecelakaan, mengingat keramaian yang menggila seperti ini biasanya karena ada yang tewas. Atau demo supaya truk tronton tidak melakukan pawai seperti tahun lalu.Lalu, sebuah bis AKAP lewat. Bandung-Medan jurusannya. Siap masuk Tol Pasir Koja yang cuma berjarak belasan kilo dari tempat mereka. Seingat Dean, di berita tadi siang, Tol Kopo macet parah sampai tidak bisa dimasuki gara-gara—

 "OM TELOLET OM!"

 Bis berhenti. Klakson berbunyi.

 'Oh, jadi ini penyebabnya,' Dean mafhum.

 Tapi, mata Dean segera memincing begitu melihat bagian depan bis AKAP berbodi kotor, penuh dengan lumpur kering, yang berhenti dan kini membunyikan klaksonnya dengan nada seperti jingle salah satu merk roti yang belakangan diboikot tanpa alasan yang rasional. Dan Dean melotot bulat-bulat setelahnya.

 "OM TELOLETIN LAGI, OM! SAM, SURUH SI OOMNYA TELOLETAN LAGI!" Gabriel berteriak kerasnya luar biasa.

 "ASTAGANAGA, GABE! ITU ADEK AING JANGAN DIBAWA-BAWA! SAAMMMM, BALIK SIAH! JANGAN ADA DI DEPAN BIS! DICAREKAKAN SI BABEH SIAH!"

 Gabe menyeringai, jelas sekali mengejek Dean—minta dipites macam kutu betul si bungsu Novak bersaudara itu. Sam tidak menghiraukannya. Masih asyik merekam bunyi klakson yang memekak telinga dengan ponselnya yang dibelikan Babeh John sebulan yang lalu.

 "SAMMM, BALIKKK!!!" Dean menjerit lebih keras. Panik. Cemas. Khawatir. Si adik kesayangan ada cuma terpisah kurang dari satu meter dari wajah bis. Kalau ketabrak gimana? Kalau Sam tiba-tiba budeg gimana? Gimana kalau supirnya kesal dan injak gas lalu—ah, cukup!

 "SAMMMMMM!!" Dean menjerit lagi.

 Namun, klakson telolet si bis AKDP jauh lebih kencang.

 Bahu Dean ditepuk. Dean bisa merasakan telapak tangan besar itu mulai meremas bahu Dean: ancaman. Ini pasti si Babeh.

 "Dean, Sam kok bisa ada di sana?" Babeh John bertanya pada putra sulungnya.

 Nah, betul, kan. Habis sudah riwayat seorang Syamsudean Winchester.

 Ini makanya Dean benci sesuatu yang viral: nggak ada yang baik pada ujungnya.

.

.Besoknya, di sekolah, animo soal telolet-telolet belum turun juga. Ada yang menyombongkan rekaman klakson teloletnya, ada yang sibuk menunjukkan hasil selfienya dengan bis AKDP atau AKAP bahkan pariwisata, ada juga yang mendongeng bagaimana heroiknya dia mencegat bis demi klakson telolet.

 Ini gila. Semua orang sudah jadi gila gara-gara klakson telolet. Mungkin klakson telolet ada setannya.

 Dean bete. Dean ilfeel setengah mati. Dia mendekam di kelas, tidak beranjak dari bangkunya untuk menodong makanan orang dari kantin padahal bel istirahat sudah berbunyi atau melenggang di gedung anak-anak kelas sepuluh dan kelas sebelas untuk tebar pesona.

 Castiel, si murid baru yang belakangan ini dekat dengan Dean, kecarian. Dean yang biasanya ada di garis depan untuk jajan di tukang batagor atau mejeng di kelasnya anak kelas sepuluh, mendadak hilang. Castiel jelas khawatir. Kemarin waktu dia nonton telolet sama saudara-saudaranya, Castiel menangkap Dean bersama Babeh John yang terkenal protektif sama adiknya Dean, Sam.

 Castiel berinisiatif untuk menyambangi kelas Dean dan ia bertemu dengan Jo di depan kelas sohibnya itu. Jo mengurut tengkuk dan wajahnya pias.

 "Mbak Jo? Liat si Dean nggak?"

 "APA KAMU NANYA-NANYA DIA?!"

 Beuh. Belum apa-apa udah diamuk.

 "Nggak, bukan apa-apa." Castiel balik kanan dan bubar jalan. Segera si nomor tiga Novak bersaudara itu mengintip ke dalam kelas Dean.

 "Dean!" Cas menyapa riang, membuat wajah si sulung Winchester terangkat. Dari penglihatan Castiel, Dean kelihatan seperti kerasukan.

 Lagi bete, ya?

 "Dean,"

 "Apa?"

 "Sore nongkrong, yuk?"

 "Di mana? Mak Ellen belum jual tuak jam segitu,"

 "Nggak. Kita nongkrong di jalan besar aja,"

 "Ngapain? Megat cabe-cabean? Megat gengnya si Jo?"

 Lalu tiba-tiba sepatu melayang. Di lawang pintu, Jo menunjukkan jari tengahnya pada Dean. 

"Ah, cabe mah bosen." Alis Castiel terangkat penuh makna. "Kita megat AKAP. Teloletan."

 " _TEU HAYANG TEUING_!"

**Author's Note:**

> Kelamaan post orz.


End file.
